How Trixie Stole Christmas
by RockGal73
Summary: How the Grinch Stole Christmas...with ponies, please watch that movie before reading this fic! Starring Trixie and also Rainbow Dash Contains No Shipping!


**When I actually conceived this magical tale: December 21st 2011**

"Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!"

Sang the ponies in Ponyville. "Ughhh..." Trixie responded closing the window of her wagon, which was perched atop the mountain that over-looked the fair town of Ponyville. "What's the big deal about stupid Christmas?" Trixie asked herself moaning "The Great and Powerful Trixie has better things to do than celebrate the joys of giving and harmony! What a useless holiday!" Yes it was infact true that the "Great and Powerful Trixie" hated Christmas, perhaps it was because she was selfish and greedy, or that she thought she deserved more attention than Santa, but the biggest reason was that her cold heart was two sizes too small. But whatever the reason she looked down at Ponyville and hated those ponies. "Trixie just wishes she could do away with this whole Christmas foolishness!" Just then there was a knock at the door which interrupted her complaints, "If it's more carolers, Trixie does not want to hear it!" she hollered at the door. "It's just me" the pony outside responded "*sigh* Rainbow Dash." Trixie opened the door and there stood a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail with an annoyed look on her face. Trixie knew the pony looked familiar, but couldn't quite remember who she was "You look familiar, have we met?" Trixie asked "Duh!" Rainbow Dash responded "I'm Rainbow Dash, the pegasus you met when you came to town to show us your 'amazing' magic.." "Oh yes, right! Your the neigh-sayers I outdid with my amazing magical expertise, come to admit you were wrong? And that The Great and Powerful Trixie is in fact more talented than the likes of you?" Trixie said with a smirk. Rainbow Dash tried to contain her anger and through clenched teeth said "No, I came because I-I Heard you were looking for an...assistant" Rainbow Dash knew that she had to do this, after losing her bet with Applejack on Thanksgiving, she'd put it off for a while, and now she finally had to pay up. Trixie blinked in surprise, no pony had ever come and offer to be an assistant in her act before, soon she wiped the surprised expression off her face in order to not damage her appearance by being surprised by a mere commoner. "An assistant would be marvelous" Trixie said "Trixie does need help, just sign these papers" Trixie then used her magic to levitate a stack of papers and a pen, which she stuck in Rainbow Dashes mouth. reluctantly Rainbow Dash signed and Trixie put the papers away. "Now, the Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need much help at the moment...unless..." "Unless what?" Rainbow Dash said wanting to get the whole thing over with. "Unless you can help me think of a way to get rid of Christmas!" Trixie said angrily "What?! Why would you want to get rid of Christmas it's like the best time of the year!" shouted Rainbow Dash "Maybe for some, but not for all, Christmas steals attention from those who deserve it more!-" Trixie stopped mid sentence and thought "Steal...Why that is an excellent idea!" Then she got an idea, an awful idea, Trixie got a wonderful awful idea. "I know what I'll do! I'll steal Christmas! And you'll help me!" "What?!" Rainbow Dash protested "No way am I going to help you steal Christmas!" "You have to!" Trixie told her "By coming to me and asking- no begging- to be my assistant you agreed to do what I say when I say it! It's all right here in the contract you signed! Your obligated-by law- to do what I say got it?" Rainbow Dash reluctantly agreed "*sigh* okay...what do I have to do?"

Trixie used her magic to make a Santa suit and hat for herself and took down a few branches from a tree near by to make antlers for Rainbow Dash. She used rope to tie her wagon to Rainbow Dash so she pull it like Santa's sleigh. "Is this REALLY necessary?" Rainbow Dash asked "Of Course" Trixie shouted "We need good disguises if we are to pull this off Rainbow Dash grumbled as Trixie made her last adjustments. "Ok we're all ready!" Trixie hollered with delight "Onward Dash!" then Trixie brought out a small whip and whipped Rainbow's flank Rainbow Dash yelped and took off "Hey not so hard!" She yelled angrily at Trixie as they flew through the air soon they landed at their first house in Ponyville. Trixie got out of her wagon with a large red bag and was able to climb to the top of her wagon, then cross onto roof and down the chimney, and for just a short moment, got stuck, but soon was able to wiggle down. When Trixie got into the house, she saw a large bright christmas tree with silver and gold ornaments, stringed popcorn, tinsel, candy canes, and a large bright star on top. She began to take off the ornaments first levitating them into a large bag, the tinsel was next, then the candy canes, and finally the star on top. Beneath the tree were brightly wrapped gifts both large and small items scattered all around. Trixie levitated them one by one into the bag as well, then went to the fridge, and took all their tofu turkey, candy and cupcakes and the roast hay. She took their wreaths, their strings of holly, their lights, and the small mistletoe all which were hung around the house with care. When she had finished, the once brightly decorated house was dark and empty, filled with nothing but despair for it's stolen decor. Trixie then levitated the bag up the chimney and onto a poor unsuspecting Rainbow Dash. The heavy bag landed on her head with a thud as Rainbow groaned in pain, Trixie climbed back up the chimney and crossed from the roof onto the top of her wagon and back down to the ground. When Trixie saw Rainbow Dash crushed under the large bag she felt no pity "Ugh I wanted you to load up the wagon!" She complained "Must I do everything?" Trixie used her magic to lift the bag off of Rainbow Dash's head, and place it into the wagon. She then went into her wagon and once again whipped Rainbow Dash "Let's go! We have all of ponyville to cover!" Reluctantly Rainbow Dash flew off to the next house. And thus the routine continued as Trixie climbed down the chimney and stole each Christmas item in the house and filled more and more bags, still dropping them onto poor Rainbow Dash who lifted them into the wagon. Yes, The Great and Powerful Trixie continued to steal Christmas from every home she visited even the one's of Rainbow's best friends, much to her dismay. They were on a roll, that is until they got to their last house, on sweet apple acres. Trixie first stole decorations from the barn, then continued into the house when she noticed their tree had many ornaments, lights, popcorn, tinsel, candy canes, and other such things, she figured it would be much easier to stuff the tree up the chimney. But the tree simply wouldn't fit, Trixie continued to use her magic to stuff it up more and more, in doing so she made a bit of racket. Now the all of the Apple family were heavy sleepers, all except little Applebloom who was awoken by the noise and went downstairs to investigate.

"Santa?" Trixie suddenly heard behind her, her eyes widened, as she turned to face the little filly. "Wow, you look a whole lot different in real life!" Applebloom said excitedly "I-hey wait a minute, what are you doing with our christmas tree, why, why are you stealing our Christmas tree?" the little filly's eyes filled with sorrow, and Trixie was at a loss for word, she didn't know what to tell this poor girl! But that only lasted a short moment, then Trixie thought of a lie and grinned warmly. "Why I'm not stealing this tree." She said in a warm soothing voice "You see there are a few lights that don't work, so I'll bring it to my shop to fix, and then bring it back here." So Trixie got the girl a drink, and patted her head, sending the filly off to her bed. And for just a short moment Trixie felt a bit bad...but again the moment ended and she finished the job taking the decor and stuffing the tree up that blasted chimney. Trixie loaded the bag into her wagon, she had so many bags stuffed in there she barely fit and yelled to Rainbow Dash "Let's go!" Rainbow Dash began to fly up, although a bit strained from all the weight of the wagon. As they flew over town Trixie yelled "STOP! Land here!" Rainbow Dash landed where Trixie had instructed, in the middle of town where a large bright tree stood in the center. Trixie smiled evilly as she used her magic to tie the tree to the top of the wagon. She once again squeezed herself into the wagon and hollered "Go Dash!" Rainbow Dash tried as hard as she could, but was only able to get the wagon about an inch off the ground before it went back down. "What's the hold up?" Trixie yelled "We need to get moving!" She once again brought out her whip and whipped the poor pegasus, Rainbow yelped but didn't fly any further. "I can't lift it on my own! it's too heavy!" Rainbow said with a smirk on her face "looks like your not gonna steal Christmas after all!" Trixie was so angry her face tuned red and steam practically flowed out of her ears. It took Trixie just about every ounce of magic she had in her, but she lifted the sleigh, Rainbow Dash looked on in awe until Trixie shouted "Well? I did my part now get moving!" Rainbow Dash grumbled as she flew quickly up the mountain where they landed the large heavy wagon. "I did it!" Trixie said coming out of the wagon with sweat dripping down her body from the strain of her magic "I stole Christmas!" "But-" Rainbow Dash started to say "Shh!" Trixie insisted "I want to hear the ponies sorrows about their precious holiday being ruined!" The sun had, by now, come up and the ponies were just waking up . Trixie ran excitedly to the edge of the mountain and listened for cries of despair. But she did not hear this instead every pony in ponyville joined hooves and sang:  
"Fah who for-aze!  
Dah who dor-aze!  
Welcome Christmas,  
Come this way!  
Fah who for-aze!  
Dah who dor-aze!  
Welcome Christmas,  
Christmas Day.  
Welcome, Welcome  
Fah who rah-moose  
Welcome, Welcome  
Dah who dah-moose  
Christmas day is in our grasp  
So long as we have hands to clasp  
Fah who for-aze!  
Dah who dor-aze!  
Welcome, welcome Christmas  
Welcome, welcome Christmas Day..."

Trixie looked puzzled and confused as she heard these sounds of joy ringing from the small town. "But-But I stole all their presents, decorations, and food...I stole everything that represents Christmas!" Trixie complained "What re they joyful?!" "Don't you get it?" Rainbow Dash said "I tried to tell you, you can't simply steal Christmas, there's more to it material items, the joy comes from inside and they day has meaning and harmony beyond that of decorations, food, and gifts!" The words of the pegasus ringed in Trixie's ears as she realized that her words were true, there really is more to this holiday. Trixie's eyes began to water and she smiled warmly as tears of joy streamed down her face by seeing the light of the holiday. And Trixie's cold and small heart began to grow larger and larger by the minute. "Rainbow Dash" she said happily "Thank you." "For what?" Rainbow responded bitterly "helping you 'steal Christmas'?" "No." Trixie continued "For teaching me it's true meaning." Trixie then hugged Rainbow Dash and they exchanged smiles. They both knew what to do. Rainbow Dash and Trixie flew down to Ponyville and began joyfully returning all things Trixie had stolen, and Trixie explained her tale about how she learned what Christmas really meant as well as the joys of giving. The ponies were overjoyed and even let Trixie participate in their annual Christmas feast.

Merry Christmas to one and all and remember that Christmas is more than objects, it's love and harmony.

**I love this fic dearly, because I worked pretty darn hard on it and it's not like my usual fanfictions: fluffy and romantic...but there is one thing I don't like about this, it doesn't rhyme, only because I knew it would've taken more time write this tale in rhyme (see what I did there?) but I suppose it would've been worth the effort, I still love this story the way it is. **

**R&R favorite if you feel it in your heart and as always...**

**Keep on Rockin' **


End file.
